


В этих глазах видно будущее

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Одна бестактность, которая привела к неожиданному результату





	В этих глазах видно будущее

— Ты выглядишь отвратительно довольным, и это невыносимо раздражает.  
Т’Чалла не удостоил Тони ответом. Он крепко сжимал губы, чтобы удержаться от улыбки, но дрожащие уголки рта и гордое выражение лица его выдавали. Гордился, и ещё как. Даже сидеть не мог спокойно, всё крутился на месте, стараясь присматривать и за дочерью, сидевшей на руках Стива, и за сыном, увлёченно отвинчивавшим что-то с форменных брюк.  
Тони тоже смотрел, пусть и без таких безумно сильных отцовских чувств.  
Айя была самым красивым ребёнком из всех, что Тони видел за всю жизнь. Не то, чтобы их было много, но она явно выделялась бы на фоне всех. Нежно-шоколадная кожа, густые, не по-африкански мягкие кудри, длиннющие ресницы, бросавшие тень на ярко-голубые глаза — исключительное дитя двух миров и двух времён. Стив никак не мог выпустить её из рук, да и она не спешила уходить. Дёргала дядюшку за бороду, заливисто хохотала, когда Стив шутливо отчитывал её или щекотал в наказание.  
Т’Чанна, забравшийся на руки к подошедшему отцу, тоже дёргал Стива, но ему был интереснее его боевой костюм, и теперь они с сестрой с двух сторон донимали редкого в их краях гостя.  
— Первые в Ваканде королевские двойняшки.  
— Первый в Ваканде королевский омега — мужчина, — фыркнул оставшийся за столом с Тони Баки.  
— Я же обещал открыть границы, — рассмеялся услышавший их Т’Чалла.  
Он крепко сжимал в объятиях сына — и Тони молился всем богам социальной справедливости, потому что никак не мог не думать о Т’Чанне, как о чуть более тёмной версии Айи. Глаза у него, в отличие от сестры, были тёмными, фиолетовыми, отдавали королевским индиго в тон божественного вакандского цветка. Волосы курчавились совсем как у Т’Чаллы и были коротко острижены в копию отцовской причёски. Кожа у Т’Чанны тоже была более тёмной, насыщенно-кофейной, хотя по ним с Айей сразу было видно, что они двойняшки.  
Т’Чалла не выпускал сына из рук, покачивал, щекотал, заставляя рассмеяться, так явно радовался ему, что у Тони не могли не возникнуть подозрения, кого в этой семье любят больше. Видимо, это отразилось на лице, и Баки заметил:  
— У отца и сына всегда особая связь. Это же будущий Чёрная пантера. Мать Т’Чаллы предупреждала об этом.  
Тони обернулся к нему, но промолчал. Чужая семья — всегда чужая, пусть и такая близкая им со Стивом. Порядки у вакандских королей были не той темой, что ему хотелось обсуждать.  
Баки налил себе немного вина, подумал и разбавил водой.  
— Я уже не кормлю, мне можно, — ответил он на любопытствующий взгляд Тони, хотя тот удивился больше воде, чем вину.  
Оставив Баки расслабляться, Тони снова посмотрел на Стива. Тот был так невероятно счастлив, болтая с малышкой, не мог на неё насмотреться, гордился не меньше, чем отец, любовался ей, и у Тони ёкнуло сердце.  
В их семье о детях даже речи не заходило. Бывало, он думал, что Стив просто не поднимает эту тему из-за своей вечной склонности защитить или не обидеть, но на самом деле искренне хочет того же, что было у его Баки и Т’Чаллы.  
Как оказалось, Тони не ошибся.  
Роджерс даже переодеться после дороги не сходил, сразу метнувшись к мелким, а те были настолько рады его вниманию, что не отпускали дорогого дядю уже третий час. Тони за это время успел принять душ и переодеться в местную одежду: широкие полотняные брюки и удлиненный кафтан с вышивкой, такой же белый, как одежда Баки.  
Королевским женам и женщинам семьи полагалось носить белое. Т’Чалла (и Стив, когда доберётся до их покоев) будут в чёрно-фиолетовом. Цветовая сегрегация во всей красе — и это в мире победившего гуманизма и равенства. Тони иногда было смешно за этим наблюдать.  
Будто в подтверждение его слов в зал вихрем ворвалась Шури в белом свободном костюме, на бегу расцеловала Стива, подошла к Тони со спины и обняла за плечи, успев шепнуть на ухо, чтобы ничего не планировал на завтра, потому что хочет украсть его в лабораторию. Тони с радостью согласился. Пообщаться с Шури (и вдалеке от всех этих королевско-семейных радостей) ему хотелось очень.  
— Эй, мелюзга, строем за мной, — скомандовала она, стоя возле Баки. Тот с улыбкой наблюдал, как дети, с трудом оторвавшись от отца и Стива, теми же вихрями, только меньшего масштаба, несутся к тёте. Шури положила руку ему на плечо, и Баки благодарно поцеловал запястье, на что его золовка ответила долгим любящим взглядом.  
— Отдыхайте, — едва слышно прошептала она, и Баки кивнул.

Теперь в зале они остались вчетвером. Стив всё ещё торчал среди них, как бельмо — форма на фоне этнических костюмов смотрелась до ужаса нелепо. Тони приналёг на фрукты, почти не притрагиваясь к вину, и надеялся, что разговор не зайдёт о том, чего ему больше всего не хотелось. Пока всё шло прилично: Т’Чалла и Стив обсудили открытие дополнительного офиса ЩИТа в Ваканде (это была официальная причина визита), Баки снова сообщил, что не собирается возвращаться на службу, хотя идею возглавить местный офис рассмотрит со всем вниманием. Тони ел виноград, отстранённо смотря за окно на возвышавшиеся вдалеке горы. Пока его не тревожили, он тоже не вмешивался.  
— А как у вас дела?  
Когда с официальными вопросами было покончено, Т’Чалла с присущим ему тактом переключился на друзей.  
— Как обычно, — ответил Стив. — Работа, дом, пара вечеринок в месяц.  
— Отсутствие отпусков, — добавил Тони.  
— Только к вам и выбрались.  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Т’Чалла и налил себе вина. Тони увидел это боковым зрением, проследил, как Т’Чалла откидывается в кресле и понял, что главной темы не избежать.  
— Я понимаю, как это может прозвучать, — заранее извиняясь, начал тот. — И хотел бы оказаться последним человеком, который вмешивается в вашу личную жизнь. Но хочу сказать, что если вдруг вы решите, то мы готовы предложить помощь. Наши технологии продвинулись и в этой сфере. Бесплодия в Ваканде нет.  
Тони вздохнул, отвернулся и налил себе вина. Сейчас оно ему стало необходимо.  
— Это первый и последний раз, когда я говорю об этом. Прости, Тони. Но я был обязан предложить.  
— Спасибо, — ответил за Тони Стив. — Мы... Мы ценим заботу и предложение. Если возникнет необходимость, то мы обратимся.  
У Тони даже зубы свело от кислой мины Стива. Они никогда не обсуждали бездетность своей пары, да и времени для этого не освобождалось достаточно, чтобы описать свои позиции. ЩИТ, Старк Индастриз, Мстители — у них не было лишней минуты, чтобы побыть вдвоём, ни о каких планах и речи не шло. Но сейчас, попав в расслабленную атмосферу Ваканды и её сытой довольной жизни, глядя на Баки, полностью отринувшего суету мира по ту сторону защитной сферы, Стив и Тони не могли не обсудить своё будущее.  
Спасибо Т’Чалле!

Тони, скучая, пересидел праздник, устроенный королём в честь их приезда. Время скрашивала беседа с Шури, но та то и дело порывалась убежать к племянникам, или потанцевать, или совершить по дороге пару подвигов, что было так свойственно её семье. Стив был окружен поклонниками от двух до пятнадцати лет от роду, или болтал с Баки, или чинно беседовал с королевой. В итоге они с М’Баку решили померяться силой, и обезьяний король, ругаясь, проиграл, чем изрядно повеселил собравшихся.  
Едва досидев до времени, когда можно было, соблюдая приличия, отправиться к себе, Тони поднялся, попрощался с Т’Чаллой и его семьей и отправился в их со Стивом комнаты. Дневная жара уступила место ночной прохладе, и Тони с облегчением снял с себя всё, устроился в наполненной ванне напротив широкого окна, за которым светился яркий город, и устало выдохнул.  
Не тут-то было.  
В местной обуви Стив ходил совершенно бесшумно. Только тяжёлое дыхание выдало его присутствие за спиной опасно задремавшего в воде Тони.  
— Тебе помочь? – спросил Стив, поняв, что раскрыл своё присутствие.  
— Справлюсь.  
Тони вышел из ванны, вытер голову поданным полотенцем. Прохлада ласково обхватила влажное тело, успокоила, принесла облегчение.  
— Пойдём в постель?  
Стив кивнул, пропустил его вперёд и пошёл следом, шаг в шаг до самой кровати – поистине королевской. Тони сел на неё, потянулся и элегантно переполз в самый центр. Для Стива с обеих сторон вокруг него остались по жалких десять футов. Тони раскинул руки, устроился на куче подушек и закрыл глаза.  
— Я бы хотел поговорить.  
Конечно. Конечно. Он бы хотел. И всё этим испортил. Тони надеялся, что Стив не станет поднимать эту тему, хотя было бы глупо – после целого дня возни с мелкими отпрысками Баки и бестактного вопроса Т’Чаллы.  
— Конечно, Стив. Давай поговорим.  
Тони приподнялся, опёрся затылком и спиной на изголовье кровати. Стив всё ещё стоял напротив него у изножья. В одежде, похожей на костюмы Т’Чаллы, он был странно знакомым и нет. Не привычная форма, не обычные для свободного времени футболки и джинсы.  
Вакандский костюм был ему к лицу. И фигуре.  
Тони вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Будь всё иначе, он бы уже затащил Стива в кровать, не раздевая, только чуть стянул бы до бёдер свободные брюки и оседлал, наслаждаясь возможностью побыть наедине, не спеша спасать мир. Но сейчас время было другим.  
Испорченным.  
— Тони…  
— Позволь, я перебью, Стив. Через три месяца мне будет пятьдесят. Не самый подходящий возраст для зачатия и рождения. Организм работает хорошо – для пятидесяти. И для того, у кого вместо сердца дуговой реактор. Мы никогда не говорили о детях, я никогда не горел желанием их иметь. Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты?  
Стив медленно опустился на кровать, сев полубоком. Это позволило бы ему отвернуться и говорить с Тони, не глядя в глаза, но Роджерс был не из таких. Взгляд его, направленный на Тони, был прямым и честным.  
— Хочу. Я действительно хочу. Что бы ты ни говорил, но мне — сто два. Я в два раза старше тебя и уже устал стоять на страже мира и порядка. Я хочу иметь семью. Детей. Жить спокойно и без оглядки на сигналы коммуникатора. Я хочу быть с тобой. С тобой, Тони. И если с нами будут наши дети, то это будет большим из того, о чём я мечтаю.  
Тони не смог ответить. Он уже заготовил для Стива ответное предложение – например, отправиться в свободное плавание и найти себе омегу помоложе, готовую к тому, чтобы подарить национальному герою выводок таких же светловолосых синеглазых детей, готовых подхватить отцовский щит. Но Роджерс, как обычно, уничтожил все его возражения ещё до того, как Тони смог их произнести.  
Наверно, поэтому с ним было так легко и тяжело быть вместе. Однажды заведя Роджерса, ты уже не сможешь от него избавиться. Худшая версия смертельной болезни, с которой придётся жить до самой смерти. Тони грустно улыбнулся и снова посмотрел Стиву в глаза.  
— Ты описываешь чью-то чужую жизнь. Не нашу. Не ту, в которой мы можем через пятнадцать минут запрыгнуть в джет, несясь спасать Нью-Йорк или Токио. Не ту, в которой ты Капитан Америка, а я Железный Человек. Не такая у нас жизнь.  
— Ты тоже не понял, Тони. Я говорю про тех нас, где я – директор ЩИТа и занимаюсь бумажками, а ты – глава «Старк Индастриз» и консультант минобороны. Это тоже наша жизнь. И мы можем закончить её так. Не бегая за инопланетными захватчиками и спятившими террористами. Пусть этим занимается молодёжь.  
Стив рассмеялся, едва договорил, и Тони присоединился. Они действительно сейчас рассуждали о молодых с высоты своего опыта и возраста, и это был, наверное, первый раз, когда они действительно осознали себя такими.  
Стив забрался в кровать, лёг рядом с Тони, обнимая его за грудь. Борода, с которой он не расстался, щекотала Тони щёку, пока Стив убедительно продолжал:  
— Ты, я, работа, бумажки. Самое страшное – совещание в минобороны, а в остальное время мы можем заниматься только друг другом.  
Он помолчал и добавил, с надеждой глядя Тони в глаза:  
— И детьми. Парочки нам хватит.  
— Одного.  
И это означало, что Тони сдался. Он словно наяву увидел то, что описывал Стив. Они были в основе Мстителей, занимались своей работой помимо этого, но время не стояло на месте. На базе тренировались и жили уже двадцать активных новых членов команды. Теперь они могли разделяться, занимаясь проблемами сразу в нескольких местах. Стив координировал их работу, продолжая руководить и Мстителями, и ЩИТом, что было, признаться честно, недопустимо. Пеппер всё чаще устраивала Тони выволочки за пропуски советов директоров, а Фьюри, занявший пост министра обороны, не отставал от неё и вставлял Тони клизмы за пропуски совещаний.  
И ведь они могли на самом деле сосредоточиться на спокойной офисной работе. Уделяя время себе и друг другу. Утро, вечер. Целые настоящие выходные.  
— Можно и одного.  
Роджерс сдался неожиданно быстро, и глядя на него, Тони точно знал, почему.  
— Ты думаешь, сыворотка именно так и работает? Что у тебя тоже будет двойня, как у Баки?  
Роджерс притворился, что не понимает, но по нему было видно: тактический отход, перегруппировка, смена плана, новая атака – и да, Тони точно понял его мысли.  
— По крайней мере, мы можем начать их делать, а сколько получится – столько и будет.  
— Я надеюсь, сказки на ночь ты будешь рассказывать лучше, чем склонять меня к сексу, — фыркнул Тони.

Всё изменилось.  
Теперь лежать под Стивом, двигаясь в такт толчкам его члена, стало иначе. Слаще, дольше. Тони крепко держался на узле, который Роджерс впихнул невыносимо глубоко, запирая в его теле свою сперму. Он гладил кончиком пальца раскрытый зад, заставляя мышцы сжиматься под узлом от щекотки, и Тони протяжно вздыхал, когда, вздрагивая, тёрся об узел простатой.  
Оргазмы накатывали, как волны, то медленно, то очень быстро, но неостановимо. Стив рвано выдыхал в плечо, снова и снова спуская в Тони, прижимал к себе, будто боялся, что тот передумает и убежит, унося в себе всех их нерожденных детей. Тони обнял его за плечи, запустил пальцы в волосы и мягко гладил, успокаивая Стива и отгоняя мрачные мысли.  
Ему не хотелось бежать.

— Вы здоровы, — сообщил доктор М’Бента.  
Тони смотрел на него, всё ещё лёжа на кушетке, и ожидал окончания.  
— Не думаю, что вам потребуется наша помощь. Выработка гормонов в норме, организм работает как часы. Одно пожелание – дождитесь течки. Ваши циклы синхронизированы?  
— Около четырёх лет.  
— Это хорошо, — ободряюще улыбнулся доктор. – За пару недель нужно будет прекратить вязки, а начать со второго дня.  
Тони поднялся, нашёл взглядом сидевшего чуть поодаль Баки и улыбнулся ему. Тот слушал доктора с тревожным волнением, будто это его судьба решалась сейчас.  
Тони давно устал ревновать к желанию Роджерса и Барнса нанести друг другу как можно больше хорошего и доброго. Соревнование было без победителей и проигравших.  
— Если не получится после второго цикла, то приезжайте. Но, — М’Бента закрыл планшет, — я не вижу проблем.  
— Спасибо, доктор, — первым поблагодарил его Баки, и М’Бента, поклонившись консорту, вышел, оставив их наедине.  
— Спасибо! – успел крикнуть Тони до того, как закрылась дверь, и тут же охнул, ощущая себя сдавленным в тяжелейших объятиях.  
— Я так рад за тебя, — прошептал Баки, сжимая его вибраниумной рукой. – За вас!  
Тони опешил. Он ни разу не допускал мысли, что Барнс мог переживать и за него тоже. Не как за омегу Стива Роджерса, а как за Тони Старка.  
— Так, крепыш, дай мне вздохнуть, — Тони отстранился с грацией слона. – Как тебя с этой рукой к детям пускают?  
— Им нравится, — рассмеялся Баки. – Необычная мама.  
— То есть, всё остальное в тебе – в порядке вещей?

Баки и Тони дошли до дальнего загона, где Айя и Т’Чанна хвастались дяде Стиву своими носорогами.  
Тони вздохнул.  
Носорогами.  
Возможно, его дети показывали бы приятелям собранные ими костюмы Железного человека. Или летали бы на усовершенствованных ими мини-джетах. Или побеждали бы в соревнованиях по метанию фрисби без летального исхода.  
Стив вёл за руку Айю через высокую траву, и вид хрупкой детской ручки в его огромной ладони заставил сердце Тони пропустить пару ударов. Высокий и статный, повзрослевший и ставший ещё привлекательнее – этот Стив заставлял Тони пересмотреть свои чувства. Он улыбался, глядя на Тони, щурился от солнца, и сам, казалось, светился, да так, что щипало в глазах.  
Айя увидела их с Баки, замахала руками и бросилась навстречу, с лёту взбираясь в подставленные отцом руки. Тони смотрел в её глаза, смотрел, как ласково Баки целует дочь, и думал, что где-то в глубине голубых глазёнок видно и его будущее.  
Осталось придумать, как сказать Стиву о двух неделях воздержания. С его запросами это время могло показаться бесконечностью.


End file.
